His Missing Link
by theblindwriter95
Summary: After having a horrific nightmare about losing his apprentice, Cedric wonders if Sofia is the missing link to what he didn't have as a child. A friend.


His Missing Link

Summary: After having a horrific nightmare about losing his apprentice, Cedric wonders if Sofia is the missing link to what he didn't have as a child. A friend.

Disclaimer: Cedric and Sofia are owned by Disney Junior.

Authors Note: Let's just say that this was inspired by a nightmare of my own that I had the night before as I was Cedric and a good college friend of mine was Sofia. And like Sofia, she's generous and caring, giving me books as gifts and even puts me in some of her work which was a bit creepy at first but I've gotten used to it. We've been friends for a year and I just can't imagine her not in my life. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

"Mr. Cedric!"

Sofia's voice of terror had put Cedric in alarm as he came to her, only to see someone who he thought he would never see in his nightmares ever again.

Annabelle who was a powerful sorceress that Greylock had made up just to scare him as a child. The sorcerer was an adult now and whatever Annabelle wanted with his apprentice was going to have to go through him.

"Let the girl go Annabelle!" Cedric growled, holding out his wand in front of the woman that he had once feared.

Annabelle laughed. "How cute and somehow pathetic." With her magic, she squeezed her hand into Sofia's chest and pulled out her heart. The young girl's heart was bright and good with blood as bright as Snow White's lips.

Cedric watched as his apprentice struggled to breathe while he held his wand straight for Annabelle. "Do you see why they never taught us magic like that in Hexley Hall?" He asked in a hiss. "It kills people!"

Annabelle smiled wickedly. "Don't care, Cedric. Now watch your little apprentice go bye bye." With each little squeeze of her hand, Sofia's heart became weaker and to Cedric's horror, so did the princess.

"Why you no-" Before Cedric could continue, the sound of crunching was heard as the sorcerer turned around to see that Sofia's heart was gone and that his apprentice was dead.

He cradled the lifeless princess in his arms as Annabelle left with a laugh.

If only he could've saved her.

...

Cedric awoke in sweat as Wormwood looked at his master, a bit annoyed that he had to be awoken by Cedric again for the second time that week.

"No it wasn't Jess Harnell this time, Wormy. Go back to sleep," The sorcerer told his raven who scoffed before going back to his preach.

Cedric sighed as he felt something beside him. He picked up the object as a memory from a day earlier came to his mind.

 _"Here you go Mr. Cedric!" Sofia clapped her hands as she gave her mentor a small object. "It might help you with your nightmares or if you have one again."_

 _"A dream catcher princess?" The sorcerer questioned with a bit of annoyance on his face. "Isn't that just a bit childish?"_

 _Sofia giggled. "No it's not! Everyone uses one!"_

 _"And if everyone were to turn themselves into lizards, would you do it to?" Cedric jokingly asked as his apprentice's face turned pale, knowing her experience with the lizard potion from her first days of being his apprentice. "I'm only kidding Sofia!"_

 _Though still pale, Sofia smiled at Cedric as the two began her lesson for the day._

The sorcerer had completely forgotten about the dream catcher with him being so busy with work. He felt so ashamed for forgetting it as it was one of the many small gifts that Sofia gave him. A lot Cedric had noticed being homemade.

There was something about Sofia that he just couldn't get his mind off her. The man couldn't stand children. Yes, he didn't have a liking to the little brunette princess at first, but she grew on him as whether she came across wicked people or even just a simple bully, Cedric would be at her side within minutes with his family wand in hand.

Sofia was kind, generous, and something that the sorcerer wouldn't consider saying to the public. She was a friend to him.

Cedric never had friends as a child. With people taunting him and comparing him to his father, the then sorcerer in training never had anyone to back him up by saying that he was sensational or to tell him to never give up on what he was doing after a potion exploded in his face for the third time.

Sofia was the friend that he needed as a child as she was to Cedric, his missing link. A sometimes often too joyful missing link but a missing link nevertheless.

With a soft sigh, Cedric hung up the dream catcher on the wall of his bed as he went back to sleep.

...

"My dream catcher! You used it! I knew you would Mr. Cedric! Did it help you?"

A joyful Sofia jumped up and down in delight when she saw the dream catcher that she had given her mentor hanging on the wall of his bed.

Cedric looked down from the potion he was working on and smiled at his student.

"It did Sofia," he said to her in one of his rare joyful moods. "It most certainly did."

Author's Note: Don't worry guys, Annabelle (a name that I hated since reading _Felicity Learns A Lesson_ from American Girl as a child) is just a one shot character and her magic is a bit based off Regina's from _Once Upon A Time_ which I'm still in the third season. I'm wondering if Enchancia will ever show up in there as Cinderella, Belle, and others have shown up. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this one shot.


End file.
